


Bone picking

by Nautika



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Fratt Week 2020, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: Matt finds a way to stop Frank from killing people. The Punisher is not amused.Fratt Week Day Five: "Bone"
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756264
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fratt Week





	Bone picking

Third time's the charm, they say  
Which might be true, in a way  
I think as I break into Frank's window  
The third night in a row.

Why do this, you might ask  
Why endanger myself with such a task?  
The answer is easy, don't you see?  
Frank can't kill without his weaponry :)

So now, instead of pleading and much talk  
It only takes me a short walk   
Before I, with a courageous shiver,   
Throw his guns into the Hudson River. 

Here now comes the fourth night  
Where I, without a fright  
Enter another safehouse, with much care  
But then I freeze - there's danger in the air! 

A throat is cleared  
And it is as I feared  
The Punisher's voice goes through and through:  
"I've got a bone to pick with you!" 


End file.
